Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Akashi mendapatkan sebuah kiriman dari teman-temannya, kira-kira apa isinya ya? Semoga tidak aneh dan tidak berbahaya. Fanfict for Akashi's Birthday RnR please


Penat. Itulah hal yang kini tengah dialami Akashi Seijuuro. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ini dirinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Penyandang marga Akashi itu benar-benar bingung, bukankah itu sebuah hal yang sangat jarang mengingat seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah dibuat bingung oleh apapun di dunia ini.

Dimulai dari pagi yang cerah di Rakuzan. Teman-teman satu timnya seakan-akan menghindari dirinya-ah! kecuali seorang pemuda bernama Mibuchi Reo. Pemuda itu tampak lebih aneh-ya, walau lelaki itu memang sudah aneh tiap harinya- dengan senyum yang amat mencurigakan di mata Akashi.

_"Ne, semoga 'benda' itu sudah sampai di rumahmu dengan selamat sentosa ya. Perlakukan dengan baik, oke~?"_

Akashi teringat dengan kata-kata ambigu dari temannya yang sedikit ehembanciehem itu. Rasa penasaran itu makin bertambah ketika saat istirahat didapatinya teman-teman mantan satu timnya satu persatu mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya.

_**[From : Shintarou]**_

_**[Subject : None]**_

_**Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, perlakukan dia dengan baik nanodayo. ah, bukan berarti aku peduli dengan keselamatannya atau apa nanodayo!**_

_**[From : Atsushi]**_

_**[Subject : Aku lapar Akachin]**_

_**Akachin aku lapar, apakah kau punya makanan? ah, bila tidak punya bolehkah aku memakan 'benda' yang ada di rumahmu sekarang?**_

_**[**_

_**From : Ryouta]**_

_**[Subject : Gak Rela-ssu!]**_

_**HUAAAAAAA! AKU GAK RELA-SSU! GAK RELA! BENAR-BENAR GAK RELA-SSU! Akashicchi kau curang-ssu! memonopolinya sendirian itu curang-ssu!**_

_**kenapa saat hari specialku aku tidak mendapatkan 'hal' yang sama dengan yang kau dapatkan-ssu! TT_TT**_

_**[From : Daiki]**_

_**[Subject : Selamat menikmati]**_

_**Yo, Akashi. Bila aku jadi kau, aku akan segera pulang ke rumah untuk menikmati 'santapan' yang sangat lezat, ia telah menantimu untuk di'lahap' bulat-bulat.**_

"Ha-ah.." entah sudah keberapa kalinya Akashi menghela nafas hari ini, sungguh tidak seperti seorang Akashi saja. Salahkan teman-temannya yang hari ini berani mempermainkannya

Ah, dia jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Kagami Taiga-_Ace_ dari Seirin- saat tadi setelah pulang sekolah Akashi hendak pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam minggu lalu. Namun keinginan tersebut lenyap ketika sebuah panggilan hinggap di ponselnya.

_Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari seberang sana ketika ia telah mengangkat panggilan tersebut "Oi, Akashi, segeralah pulang." sungguh berani sekali orang di seberang sana._

_"Kau memerintahku?" balas Akashi dingin, dapat ia bayangkan bahwa orang yang menelponnya itu tengah susah payah menelan ludahnya_

_"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku baru ingat bahwa 'dia' belum makan sejak kemarin sore dan lagi aku tak yakin kalau 'dia' bisa bertahan di tempat pengap."_

Baiklah, mari kita simpulkan misteri yang hari ini seorang Akashi Seijuuro tengah hadapi. Pertama kita kumpulkan semua bukti-bukti lalu kita observasi.

Senyum Reo yang makin aneh dari biasanya, lalu 'benda' atau 'hal' yang ada di rumahnya-hm, Akashi penasaran mengapa para _Kiseki no Sedai _mengiriminya pesan seakan-

akan 'sesuatu' yang ada di rumahnya itu benar-benar sesuatu yang istimewa. _Ya, bila tidak mana mungkin Shintarou peduli, Atsushi bahkan ingin memakannya, ah! dan ketidak relaan_

_Ryouta tentu saja. _batin Akashi. Lalu yang terakhir ucapan seorang Kagami Taiga yang menampakkan kekhawatiran teramat sangat.

"Dapat kusimpulkan bahwa 'sesuatu' yang kemungkinan kini ada di dalam rumahku adalah makhluk hidup." gumam Akashi sambil membuka pintu rumahnya

"Selamat datang, Seijuuro-_sama_." ucap para pelayan di kediaman Akashi tersebut. Sang tuan muda yang disambut hanya mengangguk tanpa memberikan respon lebih dan memilih untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Kerutan di dahinya muncul ketika melihat sebuah kotak biru besar dengan lilitan pita merah yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan kamarnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan diri pada kotak mencurigakan tersebut. 'Apakah ini 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud oleh orang-orang aneh itu?' batin Akashi, betapa tak berperasaannya ketua tim basket Rakuzan ini karena mengatai teman-teman-coretbudakcoret-nya sebagai orang-orang aneh.

Sepasang iris dwiwarnanya melihat secarik kertas dan membaca tulisan yang terpatri disana "Selamat menikmati hadiah yang kami berikan, Akashi Seijuuro"

"Benar-benar.." sebuah senyum yang jarang muncul terpahat di wajah tampannya, ia sekali lagi memandang kotak besar di depannya dan perlahan membuka kotak tersebut sambil berharap hadiah yang dikirimkan oleh teman-temannya ini bukanlah hadiah yang aneh ataupun berbahaya. Ya, semoga.

Mata Akashi terbelalak melihat 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Terkejut? Tentu saja! Bagaimana tak terkejut bila hadiah yang ia dapatkan seperti ini. Pantas saja Kise Ryouta benar-benar tidak rela dan iri dengan hadiah yang Akashi dapatkan.

Ah, hadiah yang teman-temannya kirimkan bukanlah hadiah yang aneh-indah malah, namun hadiah itu benar-benar berbahaya. Berbahaya untuk Otak dan jantungnya lebih tepatnya. Mengapa begitu? Coba kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai _baby blue_ tengah terengah-engah karena tidak mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup di dalam sana, semburat merah menghiasi paras manisnya, oh dan jangan lupakan mata sayunya yang menatap ke arah tuan muda Akashi. Dan pemuda itu mengenakan _seifuku_ sekolah Rakuzan, tidak lupa dengan pita merah yang melilit di tubuhnya. Hm, benar-benar berbahaya untuk otak Akashi yang suka berdelusi aneh-aneh bila sudah menyangkut makhluk manis di dalam kotak itu.

"A-Akashi-_kun_...kau lama.." sebuah suara merdu yang diiringi dengan nafas terengah-engah menyapa indera pendengar Akashi "Uh.._Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Akashi-_kun_," sambung suara merdu itu lagi

Akashi masih memandang diam pemuda yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat padanya. Sepertinya otaknya masih memproses kejadia yang tengah terjadi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, hingga tangan berkulit putih Akashi mengeluarkan pemuda manis dari kotak dan segera memeluk dalam dekapannya yang hangat. "_Arigatou_ Tetsuya," ucap Akashi akhirnya sambil menciumi wajah pemuda bernama lengap Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut. Tak mempedulikan wajah Kuroko yang semakin merah karena malu.

**-Omake-**

"Aku masih penasaran dengan satu hal, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi yang kini tengah memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya dari belakang, mencoba mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman di atas kasur berukuran _King size _miliknya

"Penasaran dengan apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di dalam kotak itu? Seingatku kau tidak suka dengan metode seperti itu," Akashi menempelkan dagunya pada bahu sang kekasih

"Salahkan Aomine-_kun_ yang memiliki ide gila ini, ia dengan seenaknya membiusku dan memasukkanku ke dalam kotak besar tadi." jelas Kuroko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

'_manis_,' batin Akashi "Tunggu, kau dibius? Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengenakan _seifuku_ sekolahku?" tiba-tiba saja hawa pekat mengelilingi tubuh Akashi Seijuuro

**_FIN_**

**Oke, saya tau fanfict ini super duper gak jelas! Akh! Salahkan otak saya yang gak bisa diatur!**

**Ah, untuk Akashi Seijuuro-**_**kun**_**, **_**Otanjoubi Omedetou**_** ne~ Semoga makin cakep, sadis, dan langgeng ama mama Tetsuya~**

**Akhir kata, Terima kasih karena menyempatkan waktu kalian yang berharga untuk membaca fanfict karya saya. Sampai jumpa lagi, **_**minna**_


End file.
